User talk:31dot/Archive2011
For older conversations, see the pre-admin archive, the 2009 archive, and the 2010 archive. Nitpicks The TOS episode articles are full of blooper references, from Spock leaning against a wall to seeing the hand of a stage hand to Kirk walking into a turbolift in his tunic and exiting in his regular uniform. Nearly every article references bloopers. Is there a reason those are allowed or is it simply because I'm a new user? :It has nothing to do with you being a new user. We decided as a community that minor production mistakes or errors (such as boom mikes appearing) were not something we wanted in articles. If you see such comments elsewhere, we probably have just not gotten around to removing them, feel free to suggest them for removal. Keep in mind that comments on error are allowed if they come from a citeable source(such as a statement from a Trek staff member or a reference book). --31dot 13:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Cleaning up Thanx for cleaning up after me... That was the first actual page I created, and was a little confused on the how and what. --OvBacon 23:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry- it was a great first page. :) You'll pick up the other stuff as you look around. Any questions, feel free to ask anyone.--31dot 00:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) My kiloquad explanation on talk Hi, I see you deleted my explanation of kiloquad in the talk area and dismissed it by saying the talk area isn't for discussing alternate theories. I find that a bit bewildering given that all the other comments in talk are discussing alternate theories. My explanation had the virtue of being the only proposed explanation that was completely consistent with real life observations. It obeys Moore's law that predicts a doubling of memory every two years. It used the real life leading theories of quantum computers and qubits and the fact that memory use on those computers increases exponentially not linearly like in traditional computers. My explanation is the only one where the math worked out. Moore's law predicts an isolinear chip should hold 2^215 bytes and the manuals say they hold 2.15 kiloquads. Exactly 1/100 the base 2 exponent of the number of bytes. The explanation you DID leave is a kiloquad is one quadrillion bytes. That is ridiculous because that's only 1024 terabytes. Much less than what we would expect after hundreds of years of computer technology improvements. IF you deleted my post because you disagreed with my reasoning then it would be appropriate in talk to show how my reasoning was flawed and why the competing proposals were better. But you opted to just censor it with no explanation. If you don't understand the real life computer technology I mentioned or the math involved then I recommend wikipedia articles on moores law, quantum computers and qubits. Then show me how my math was wrong. But just censoring my quite elegant explanation with no discussion and no explanation of why you disagree is just plain rude. Btw I am a computer scientist who has been working in the field over 25 years. I know a little about what I am talking about. - Kevin :I did indeed post an explanation in the edit summary of my edit and your talk page. :The issue is not whether or not you are correct, or how experienced you are. are not the forum for merely posting alternative theories. Posts on article talk pages are supposed to be about changing the article, and are not for general discussion of the subject. I did not see anywhere in your post where you proposed that your explanation be added to the article. :If you had, I might have left it, but still posted that such a theory is original research, which is not permitted in articles, as this is a canon wiki. Seeing other such research on other pages doesn't necessarily mean such posts are allowed.--31dot 09:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your explanation. I agree that no place did the series actually provide the explanation I suggest so you are quite right to say it is not canon and thus speculation. Of course that would apply to al attempts at a real world explanation of kiloquad, including other posts on the same talk page I posted to. Guess that's why I was confused and posted it there. I'll drop it. Thanks by the way for the excellent reference. Move of Firomactal drive I'm not sure what happened, but I tried to merge the page "Firomantal drive"(created by an anon today) with this page as it was a good-faith edit. When I did, the original history of this page was gone. I can't seem to find where it went. I don't understand as I don't think I did anything that I hadn't done before.--31dot 20:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've protected the page for now, and will contact Wikia to see if they can get anything fixed. :) -- Cid Highwind 20:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate that. If I did something wrong I am more than willing to fess up- I'm just not sure what that would have been.--31dot 20:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :To look on the bright side - if you've done something wrong, at least you did it here and not on James T. Kirk. ;) I've asked Wikia for help and, if possible, for an explanation about what went wrong exactly. -- Cid Highwind 20:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) maforums.org password sent....i hate wikia sometimes :) — Morder (talk) 06:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) "Visionary" Featured Nomination Hi 31dot, I was wondering if I could get your comments on . You don't have to vote on it if you don't want to, I just want to hear any comments you might have, particularly on the summary, as it is Defiant's belief that it is too confusing and poorly written. Thanks for your time. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:30, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Recent block In reply to your deleted accusations from my talk page: There has been no edit warring over any blocks on my part; you may be thinking of someone else. I did discuss the particular block I reverted with Archduk3 first, before actually reverting it (not only after). --Defiant 11:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize. You are correct, I was thinking of someone else.--31dot 11:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. No problem. I'll salvage, from these goings-on, that it's probably advisable to discuss the particular reasoning for a revert (and not just the reverted article/block in general) before actually reverting it. Sorry for technically not doing that on this occasion. --Defiant 11:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Frazetti Hi. I hope I did this correctly. Thank you for the welcome and assistance to move my post and information on using this page. I am new to Trek in general and also new to using a lot of these sites. This was recommended to me. I got to see Professor Frazetti speak and was seeking more information. He is so important to Trek I think,especially from a fan perspective. So I am hoping my post page will help with finding more information. Thank you. David. I was not certain how to reply , so I hope this is it. :You did fine, it was just in the wrong location, which I corrected. No worries. :) One more tip- you can place your username after your talk page post by typing ~~~~ after your comment or by clicking the signature button(located above the posting area, it looks like a scribble) so we know which comments you made. :) --31dot 22:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. So it will show up now to folks. Thank you for the assistance. Should I find it and try to add the Dmoreau1 23:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ? I just added my personal information to my page and hope that is ok. I am hoping others have information on this person who does some good work from what I have read. I also want to be able to contribute about characters and stories. Thank you. Delete on templates Put it inside 'noinclude' tags. :) -- sulfur 22:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks- I knew there was a way. :) --31dot 22:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) DS9 Credit List Follow my IP for the original discussion. Decided to put this one here in case my IP changes. I've mentioned about Armin not being listed in one of the episodic articles in memory alpha even though he was credited during the open credit of the episode. And again, as I watch the first episode of the 5th season, Lofton was not listed even though he was credited during the opening, and apart from that, he also appeared in that episode (scene: balcony of the promenade). I don't usually read the list of credits in those episodes. It just so happen that I was able to glance those articles. There maybe other articles with the same scenario of cast members being excluded from the page. As you have stated, there might be a reason why they were left. Don't know who the administrators of this website are and you might know who to contact regarding this, so I posted this one on your talk page. 17:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :The credit lists should contain all who were credited in the episode, whether or not they appeared or had any lines. There is a place in the BG section where it can be noted that someone did not actually appear in the episode. -- sulfur 18:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)The administrators, including me, are listed here. That said, being an administrator gives no one any special standing- many non-administrator users are equally or more knowledgeable about things like this, and as long as you explain your change, either in the edit summary or on the episode talk page, you should be fine.--31dot 18:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Orphaned thread Yeah, I know... I was watching the movie and couldn't get through it very well... and then I thought about what Kirk said in Generations and thought it matched :) Kassorlae 18:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC)